That's the Way Love Goes
by sexandviolence201f
Summary: This happens right after Love Is and this is going to get naughty. It has more Quinn...Santana and Rachel femslash with a lot more Quinn in this with Brittany and her girl..Plus Parker and Will
1. Chapter 1

_That's The Way Love Goes_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part One_

_Santana walked in and saw everyone it was then announce the mash-up will be Scream, Billie Jean and Rhythm Nation. "Okay now it's time for the one who will be the center of attention. Kurt you get Scream and your partner will be Rachel. Billie Jean will be Sam and Finn with Quinn who will be Billie Jean. Rhythm Nation will be broken down into three rotating solos with Santana, Rachel and Mecedres." Will said. Everyone was very happy about this and Santana walked out with Rachel after rehearsals she saw Sue was down the hall and Santana was ready for round two… Santana approached Sue. "You had such potential." Sue said and Santana responded, "To kiss your ass for the rest of my life. I know I will have to kiss someone's ass but yours…No." Santana walked away and walk back to Rachel. _

_Santana has been dating Rachel for a month and it was movie night in the cheap theaters. Santana came and wanted Rachel to come for a surprise date. Santana drove Rachel with blindfold on and then led her girlfriend out of the car, she saw two ticket to Burlesque. Santana took her girlfriend for a surprise date and sat in back there was no making out. She just wanted to watch Rachel's face as she enjoyed this night. Finn would never do this for her, Jesse might if his head wasn't too big and Puck never mind. _

_Then they heard soft moaning and they both turned around to see Finn with another girl a couple of rows back in the corner. They duck down and it was Finn getting a blowjob, the woman was… "Oh My God… That's Quinn's cousin, she transferred two weeks ago.." Santana whispered and Rachel responded, "They are ruining this movie." Rachel whispered and Santana quietly said, "Wanna be bad." Rachel then act like she was crying and Santana walked out with her for effect. She came back in and the manager came out with Finn's pants down. He didn't see Rachel or Santana. He was arrested. . _

"_That was so much fun." Rachel said and Santana responded, "See being bad is awesome." They drove to rehearsal as they would working on the number and told the story. "I'm stupid and I know not what to do." Brittany said and Katrina gave her that look. Brittany showed the routine and they would getting it. _


	2. Chapter 2

_That's the Way Love Goes_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part Two_

_Brittany hadn't brought Katrina to her room in a while and watch Brittany say goodnight to her dolls. Katrina then watched Brittany put on her teddy. "I could do this." Brittany said and turned to Katrina. "I could do this with you come home and you don't think my dolls are stupid or this room." Katrina walked to Brittany and gave her a kiss. Katrina then put on music on her Ipod and it was Janet Jackson. It was That's the Way Love Goes. It was nice because she laid her down and all they did was kissed each other. Brittany then spread her legs and Katrina put one finger on Brittany's clit then started to rotated it. Brittany was trying to relax with the song and couldn't because her one finger was getting Brittany off she was about to cum. Katrina moved to Brittany's lips then kissed her over and over again. Ever since that first time Brittany got really off on Katrina, Brittany was really feeling more than she was with Santana. Ever. _

"_Why couldn't you come sooner?" Brittany asked and Katrina responded, "I wasn't meant to yet. You had to know what sex was at first for you to know what it feels like to know how good it feels." Brittany like that answer and Katrina then went down to Brittany's legs to massage them. "I'm scared Kat, I know I'm talented Brittany Spears showed me but it's Janet Jackson." Brittany said and Katrina reminded her to look at that trophy that has nothing to do with the Cheerios. It has nothing to do with Sue but all about her _

_Will was coming in with Parker and they started to laugh. "That was so much fun." Will said and Parker giggled. "You know next time honey if your going to run like a girl make sure you listen when I honk the car I had to chase you." Parker told him to and Will responded, "I like dating you." "So do I? I don't date much, I have sex but I don't date but I like it." Parker said and added, "Music is your life, I have to tell you something about my life." _

_Quinn was with Sam and when she got the call about her cousin. She told Sam what happened and they drove down the police station like a bat out of hell. Her cousin Sophia was a spoiled rich kid that her mother didn't want anymore. She was dumped and then Quinn flipped when she heard the charge. _

"_Who would you with?" Quinn asked and Sophia responded, "Finn." Quinn was then beyond angry. _

"_Where would you sitting?" Quinn asked and Sophia said what spot it was. "The only people who knows…" Quinn stopped and thought that she could understand calling the cops on Finn that was funny but her cousin was right there giving the blowjob. _


	3. Chapter 3

_That's The Way Love Goes_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part Three_

_Santana couldn't believe she was falling for Rachel and they would on the couch asleep after a good date. There was a ring on Santana's blackberry and woke up Rachel. "Quinn." Santana said and Rachel got up. "I know what you did, I'm going to get you." Quinn was on the other line and Santana just hung up then threw the phone She told Rachel who that was and was sorry that Quinn was mad at her…. _

"_Baby don't worry about it. He was ruining your movie and he played the both of us." Santana said. "That was evil." Rachel said and added, "You also defend me…" Rachel said and saw the D.V.D was Let Me In. She remembered what the movie was about and so in the spirit of the movie of being protective over the one that matters to you. She then went down to her knees then spread Santana's legs. "I want to give you something." Rachel said and kissed the inside of Santana's legs pulled down her panties then started to lick her pussy. She did this for a few minutes and Santana cum really good. Rachel couldn't stop eating her pussy and then motion for Santana to come to her bedroom. Santana went with her and they opened the door then closed it. They would both naked and after a while they had sex for the first time till they would exhausted. _

_That was only Friday and then there was Saturday. Rachel dads would away on business and there was Santana sleeping in Rachel's bed and then there was a knock on the door. "Lopez get your ass out here." Quinn said and Santana rolled her eyes as Rachel was up too. "You might want to call the police there's going to be a homicide up in this bitch." Santana walked downstairs with her sweats and opened the door to find Quinn standing there. Quinn walked in and Santana slammed the door. "It was our idea because we both HATE FINN. He used me like a whore and string Rachel along." Santana said and Quinn responded, "You know if she didn't lived in my house, I wouldn't give a damn. My father would treat her more like a daughter then he did me. This annoyance I don't fucking need." "Annoyance? You want to talk annoying? Let's talk about the fact that I could be upstairs relaxing because I do 20 hours of going over the same number over and over again. I then have to juggle school-work, Brittany my best friend who's the choreographer in getting us a win at national and then I have a girlfriend upstairs who's high maintenance but I love her. Annoyance is when she's un-happy…" "Annoyance my mother is a drunk and she comes home all the time, she pukes and then I have to get her back to bed! I understand what you want S, I know that you want to get out of here. I want you to go, You and Brittany have talent even Rachel. I mean I could draw your album cover." Quinn exploded back and Santana laughed. "I miss you, I miss laughing with you." "Maybe we could have handle differently but Finn…" Santana said and Quinn responded, "No. Good call." Santana giggled and they hugged tightly. _

"_Wow you are in love." Quinn said and Santana replied "Shut up Quinn." Rachel came downstairs and offered to cook breakfast for the both of them. They accepted. _


	4. Chapter 4

_That's The Way Love Goes_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part Four_

_Quinn walked into her house and Sophie walked in as Quinn called her to come to the living room. Quinn turned to her and walked up to her cousin. "I understand about having sex or whatever but there's a time and place. If you don't want to wait, that's fine but acting like your not daddy's little girl, to rebelled. That has penalties, little girl." Quinn said and Sophie responded sharply, "Finn didn't seem to mind because he's been with that prune and that Spic." Quinn slapped in the face. "That's my friend your talking about and that prune is the woman she loves." Quinn said and Sophie was about to cry. Her mother came in and she let in to Quinn about slapping her. "She just referred to Santana as a…." Quinn said and her mother responded, "That was rude and she won't do that again but you should not have slapped her." "I'm sorry Sophie…" Quinn said and walked off to her room. She slammed the door to her room and Sam went over to hugged her, he snuck in. Quinn cried hard about what had happened. _

_Parker and Brittany wore the morning after clothes. They looked at each other as they both would in the kitchen. "Hi." Parker said and Brittany responded with the same greeting. Parker got coffee and nodded. "My Schuster is gone." Parker said and Brittany responded, "That would be weird if…" Parker agreed and said, "I think I might like him." Brittany nodded and said, "I'm in love with Kat." They both looked down and there mother came in. "I see your girls had a good time." Mother Pierce said and they both responded, "Yes mom." She kissed her children on the cheek and said, "I'm glad both of you are living…" They both nodded and she walked off to do her flowers. _


	5. Chapter 5

_That's the Way Love Goes_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part Five_

_It was night time and Santana had something planned with Rachel as she was coming over with dance clothes. "I did something for you last night, you have to go somewhere with me tonight." Santana said and Rachel agree. "I'm going to do some street dancing and you get to sit on a throne to watch. My dad brought it for me.." Santana said and Rachel was for it then she changed into her street outfit. There was a knock on the door and Finn came walking in. _

"_How could you do this Rachel?" Finn asked and added, "I could be kicked off the team." "Bigfoot get out of her house." Finn said and Rachel replied, "I got this called whoever you want to invited, I got this." Santana gave her a nod and Rachel gave Finn a look. "You called them on me." Finn yelled and Rachel responded, "It doesn't matter you could have told me at any time that you had sex with Santana. You threw her to the side. You would have had the perfect time to retain your status but you threw her to the side like she was cheap. Let me remind you that her voice won Sectionals and our voices won the contest, we are funded because of us. She quit Cheerios, because she wants to be more with her life and doesn't want to stay here forever." "What's wrong with that?" Finn asked and Rachel then realized something. Santana walked in…_

"_Get out now." Rachel said coldly and Finn stood still because he realized what he just said. Santana back that up and told him to leave. He left and Rachel turned to Santana. "If you ever want me to stay here forever and never go after my dreams, I will dump you so fast." Rachel said and Santana agree. _

_Moments later there was everyone from Mecedres, Kurt, Chang, Tina, Brittany, Katrina, Quinn, Puck and Sam. Brittany walked towards Santana and looked at everyone.. _

"_I think this is so weird." Santana said and Brittany responded, "That we like the other white meat and we're gay too. At least I am." Santana looked at her best friend and commented that, "I love Rachel Berry." "I know you do." Brittany said and added, "It was always her San that's why I picked on so much because you have good insults and you hated her. Now that you love her, I love her. I don't really love her, I love her." Brittany pointed to Katrina. Quinn walked over with them and Mecedres. "Thank you for inviting me." Mecedres said and Santana responded, "All right everyone let's go to dance school." _

_Everyone was driving and Santana told about the place. "You see Janet Jackson is God. I mean, she makes moves up in her sleep. Her nightmares consisted of not dancing the way she wants too. This is our school, vocal can't do what we did in Sectionals." Brittany said and Santana responded, "Testify.: _

_Quinn turned and said, "She's right Rachel, this is our church and no one could say different." "We looked up to Michael and whatever craziness happened with him, he is apart of the school. He's why we do this and Janet as well. We come here to learn." _


	6. Chapter 6

_**That's the Way Love Goes**_

_**By**_

_**Sexandviolence201**_

_**Part Six**_

_**There would all ready people there. "Now everyone when your in dance school, the energy is always up and for everyone who's doing rhytmn Nation…" Santana said and turned to Brittany who missed her cue. "Oh…You can't stop to take a breath, you passed out after the music ends." Brittany said and Quinn added, "Okay all dancers on the floor and if you want to come in…"Quinn gestures in back of her to show everyone dancing and the music blaring. Santana guided Rachel to a chair and it was a throne of sorts, she snapped her fingers and everyone left for her to sit. She peck her on the lips.**_

_**She saw a show…There would flips and dances. Brittany and Katrina got dirty. Rachel didn't mind Santana doing the same because San would make faces at Rachel about the guy. Then they played the instrumental of Me Against the Music and Santana called Rachel over. Rachel never felt tired after dancing but it's a good thing she stretched and then after that.. **_

_**A girl turned off the radio and walked over to Santana. "I heard this little mouse is doing Janet! This mouse is doing Janet! Now I think it's time we see the routine this mouse has.." The big Spanish girl said and Brittany walked up then said, "The mouse and our team will show you now sit down because my neck hurts from looking up at you and is that a small family living in your nose." Brittany could do that because that was Santana's sister and her sister walked up to Brittany. "Duck! You are about as stupid as someone spraying Lysol in a microwave." Santana's sister said and Brittany paused then said, "I only did that once…" Santana then got in the middle and Brittany stuck out her tongue. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_That's the Way Love Goes_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part Seven_

_After a break Santana security they took away all cell phones and cameras. They showed a portion of the Rhythm Nation dance and everyone respected it. So it was cool and everyone seemed to do a lot of free styling as Rachel was in the background. _

"_Why does she call you mouse?" Rachel asked and Santana responded, "Everyone think when I was born, I like raised hell and I was actually quiet as a mouse. My big sister tells all of our family that the mouse will rule the world because we gather things or the tools we need. So then there was Solomon and then you. I never thought I would actually feel like the mouse…" "I feel like a mouse, so small. I see everyone here and they love what to do San. I always thought it was me who had the big dreams." Rachel said and Santana kissed her head. "What was that for?" Rachel asked and Santana told her it was because she was being brought down to earth. "Don't give me wrong diva, dating you means I accept all of you but when you say things like that, it's a turn-on." Santana told her and Rachel responded, "I want to experience this turn-on later." Solomon turned to see a girl around seventeen staring at him and then he took his eyes off then she was gone. _

"_This is the most happy I've seen you Quinn." Sam said and Quinn responded, "Being here is….When Santana's father brought this, it was his way of telling Santana that our friendship wouldn't die because he made this place for us. Whether we hate each other or not. We won two championship, now we have a chance for more. Are you ready?" "Yeah." Sam said and kisses Quinn._

_Brittany took Katrina to the back and saw the handprints. "This is great." Katrina said and Brittany responded, "I'm serious about us." "Me too." Katrina said and Brittany responded, "When I was in seventh grade, I told a boy that I think spaceman takes my lunch and he made fun of me. Santana beat him up and when Rachel did what she did. I was there for her. We're family." Brittany smiled and kissed Katrina. "My mother feels the same about you." Katrina said and Brittany responded, "Your Godfather won't…." "No honey he's not fitting you for cement shoes." _


End file.
